leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Umbralis/Nalmika, the Ivy Goddess
Champion Info , |date = When we finally reach Light and Dark Vortex Arenas |resource = mana |health = 60 |attack = 70 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 421 (+96) |mana = 240 (+50) |damage = 48 (+4) |range = 125 |rangetype = Melee |armor = 17 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.650 (+2.5%) |healthregen = 6.1 (+0.5) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.6) |speed = 340 |IP = 9300 |RP = 1070 }} Nalmika, the Ivy Goddess is a . Abilities }} | }} Nalmika dashes to her target, dealing physical damage and bouncing back 200 units from her target. The target is marked with for 5 seconds. |description2= Nalmika's next basic attack will apply a 60% slow to her target for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40/50/60/70/80 |costtype = Mana |range = 650 }} | }} Nalmika sends forward a ball of thorny plants from her demon tree which deals physical damage to all enemies it comes in contact with. The ball will also apply Parasitic Seeds to the first enemy champion it comes in contact with for 5 seconds. |description2= Nalmika's next basic attack will root her target for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = Mana |range = 800 }} | }} Triggering Serious Epidemic reduces Nalmika's cooldowns by 2 seconds. In addition, when Epidemic Spark's bonus damage is triggered, Nalmika's cooldowns are reduced by 1 second. |description2= Nalmika summons a 200-unit chamomile trap to a target location that lasts for 2 minutes. When an enemy champion gets into a 100-unit range of the trap, it will attack them and drag them into it's center. Then they'll be stunned for 0.5 seconds, after which they'll be rooted for 1 second. Over this duration, they are dealt magic damage. |description3= Nalmika's next basic attack will silence her target for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40/45/50/55/60 |costtype = Mana |range = }} | }} Nalmika commands her demon tree to burrow underground, taking her with it. After 1.5 seconds, Nalmika and her demon tree burst from the ground, knocking up enemies in a 400-unit area around them. The demon tree then lashes down with it's roots, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a 700-unit area around them. |description2= Afterwards, the location Nalmika dealt damage in becomes infested with demonic plants that spit Parasitic Seeds at the closest enemy champion within 450 units from them every 2 seconds for 8 seconds. These Parasitic Seeds last for 6 seconds. |description3= Nalmika's next basic attack stuns her target for 1 second. If the target is afflicted with Parasitic Seeds, she will consume the debuff and increase the stun duration to 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 750 }} | . |damagetype = |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield = |additional = }} }} So yeah. I would've done a concept based on Lilith instead, but opted for Nalmika after me and my friend had a little competition on who could design a better champ based off of her. Amusingly, both of our concepts included dashes and a commonly applied debuff. Category:Custom champions